New Guy Melee Grind Guide: The Afterlife Way
NOTE: There are 3 numbers to remember: 216,000Weapon xp , 1,225,000Weapon xp , and 415,000Combatxp Melee Grind Guide Using this method, you should be able to attain an advanced profession mastery within 6 sets of missions (A set consists of 4 missions from a normal mission terminal). Advanced profession is something like Master Fencer. *Note: This guide is geared to new players with minimal experience within the Afterlife server. Things you will need: * A grouping droid ** Train the droid in stay and group ** Group with the droid and leave it safely within the city ** Your mission payout will not be split - you will get full payment * Another Combat Template Toon: ** Ask in galaxy chat if you do not already have one handy ** You can stayed group with a buffing Entertainer *** More people in the entertainer group the better *** Your mission payouts will be split, you will receive your cut regardless of distance from others *** Other players won't receive anything if they are out of range * Faction NPC 'Pets' ** This would be the best option instead of grouping with another combat toon *** If you only group with what you own, you keep the mission payouts Theory behind the grind guide: * Set up your action bar ** You will be using mainly Beserk and Attack ** You will of course need peace, sit, and burst run * Get buffed up and remove your starter clothing and equip your starter armor * Equip your weapon you want to level up ** If you are going Fencer (1hand) I would suggest using your stone knife to start *** The damage listed on the stone knife does not matter, the 1 sec speed does ** If you are able to get crafted starter weapons, please use them at all cost ** If you are able to get a 1 sec speed VK for Unarmed, please use it as well * Group with your grouping droid (You will need to train it to group and stay) ** Do not group with your combat toon at this time ** Do not group with your Faction pet at this time ** Only group with your grouping droid to minimize death * Get 4 missions in the same direction ** Get Womp Rats mission if at all possible, they give the best xp when starting out ** Get Rockmite missions if you cannot find 4 Womp Rat ones ** Only get Eopie missions if you cannot find any of the above ** Note: If you need quick credits, Eopie and Mynock missions *** They practically do no damage and their lairs can be killed quite easily * Ride out to the nearest waypoint * Now for the Theory behind the guide ** If you are at your Womp Rat lair, do not attack the lair *** Stay at least 20 meters from the lair to avoid accidentally striking it *** Attack a Womp Rat, Enable your Berserk and click your Attack button *** Keep Berserk up while you are hitting Womp Rats *** Clear the Womp Rats around the lair *** Do not keep Berserk up on the last Womp Rat *** Peace and sit to regain health *** Now, hit the lair until the Womp Rats spawn to defend their home *** Enable Berserk and walk back 20 meters from the lair, hitting Womp Rats along the way *** Clear the Womp Rats and Peace/Sit and repeat hitting the lair method until cleared ** If you are at your Rockmite or Eopie or Mynock lair, attack the lair *** Enable Berserk and attack the creatures around the lair **** No need to walk back 20 meters, just kill the creatures before hitting the lair **** Keep your Berserk up at all times until the lair is cleared ** Do not bother with training until you get at least 216,000 xp (91,000 xp to learn the Brawler Tree & 125,000 to attain Novice). Finish your mission set even if you reach the required xp do not stop the mission set *** This should take 2 mission sets (8 total terminal missions) if you used Womp Rat missions, 3 sets if you took other than Womp Rat missions ***'Note: Do not train if you plan on going Mastery in Brawler. Repeat this process for each tree, each tree requires 91,000 xp so plan accordingly' ** Train up and purchase a better weapon *** If you used players to train you up, you should be able to purchase a better weapon *** Do not bother with armor at this time ** Change your toolbar *** Add your weapon spin attack to the toolbar *** Add your weapon lunge attack *** Add Center of Being *** Add Intimidate *** Do not use Berserk ** You will now need to group with another combat toon or faction pets *** Get 4 more missions **** This time, avoid Womp Rats **** Pick Eopie,Ronto, and Bantha missions **** Pick Dewback missions if you cannot get 4 of the above *** Ride out to the mission **** Note: Your spin attack has a passive radius of 16 meters, you will need to keep this in mind **** Clear the creatures around the lair - keep from hitting too many creatures or the lair when using your spin attack **** Keep your Center of Being up **** Keep Intimidate on the creature you have targeted **** Once the lair is cleared of creatures, attack the lair ***** Once the creatures spawn to defend the lair, move back 20 meters keeping them within your frontal area ***** Kill creatures using spin attack ***** Keep Center of Being up ***** Peace and Sit once the spawns are cleared if needed ***** Repeat the process until lair is cleared **** Repeat until your set of missions is completed ***** You should have 1,225,000 xp or more after doing the 4 missions ***** If you do not, you will need to do another set of missions ****** This would indicate that your group isn't granting you higher end missions ****** This would also add maybe 1-2 sets of mission to reach Mastery ****** Do not stop a set of missions once you do them *** Train up the tree that grants you the improved spin attack **** Teras Kasi xx4x **** Fencer x4xx **** Swordsman xx4x (This tree won't grand you a speed bonus-Suggest Getting xx1x first, then go for x4xx for the much needed speed) **** Pikeman 4xxx *** Update your toolbar with the Improved Spin Attack **** Add a Stand command to your toolbar *** Stay grouped with your combat toon or faction pet **** Get 4 missions ***** You should see more Dewbacks and Banthas at this point ****** It is due to the fact you have a completed tree within the advanced profession ****** Pick Bantha missions over Dewbacks **** Ride out to the missions ***** Attack the lair using your Improved Spin Attack ***** Keep Center of Being up at all times ***** Dewbacks will knock you down, click stand when they do ***** Banthas will make you kneel (Posture down), click stand when they do **** You will need to do 2 sets of missions ***** The 2 sets of missions should have given you more than 2,450,000 xp **** Do Not Train until all xp is gathered ***** Do not stop a mission set once you do them ***** You will need to get enough combat xp as well ***** You would have needed 3,891,000 total weapon xp to fill the weapon xp trees ***** You will have needed 4,150,00 total weapon xp to reach enough combat xp to fill the combat xp tree (415,000 combat xp) ***** If you do not have enough combat xp, do not train, do another mission until you have reached 415,000 combat xp) **** Train